prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
SDPC02 / Transcript
“Please. I’m begging you. Don’t you care about dreams?” The girl who was walking stopped and turned around. “Look, find someone else. They’re more suitable people than me. This is not what I wanted.” She throws the watch at him and walks away. scene from the last episode fades. Momoe makes it back home; into the closed cafe. Her family were sitting in there, like they were waiting for their daughter and sister to come back,The screen zooms onto a fist hitting down on a arm of a chair. Momoe’s father looked at his daughter with a stern look. “''Where were you?” His voice could send shivers down your spine. “I was… out at the park with a friend.” She replied. “Do you know how worried we were?” Her mother asked. “Not only that,” Her father spoke up again. “Do you know how busy we were?!” There it goes again, busy. The word triggered Momoe’s scared thoughts, which then became furious ones at the moment. “People wanted your special sweet, and you weren’t here to make some!” “I placed some on the tra-” “That was this morning, when you left for school.” Her mother spoke with a monotonous face.” Her father refused to deal with such “ignorance”. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior any longer!” “And I won’t let you continue to treat me like your worker!” His daughter barked back. Momoe’s 3 siblings were shocked, while her Dad was even more triggered. “You are my wor-” ‘I’m your daughter, don’t mistaken that!” He froze. “And what makes you think I want to be a baker anyways? Just because I can bake doesn’t mean I want to pursue in that career.” Before her father could yell back, her mother touched his shoulders. He calmly asked, “Then what do you want to do?” Silence. Momoe honestly didn’t know what she was going to become. Her dreams were only about helping people, and she could think for long at the moment. “You don’t even know-” Daisuke, her brother spoke. Momoe looked at him with rage in her eyes. “It’s not like you’ll become a stupid superhero!” The young boy’s eyes widen. “Okay dear, calm down-” Her mother tried to clear up this tense atmosphere, but she wasn’t able to. “You know he did it to himself!” She commented. “You all did it to yourselves. I bet you, Mom, didn’t even want to bake. Didn’t you say loved traveling?” The oldest women froze. Her father was confused. “Yeah, you told me one night, when you were reading me a bedtime story at age 8!” She laughs sarcastically. “Hehe, you thought I forgot. Oh, I remember all of your secrets.” She looked at everyone. “I know you all have high expectations for me, and I’ve probably failed you so far, but I honestly don’t care. Just allow me to grow up into the figure that I want to be. Stop making me into something I’m not and don’t want to be.” She added. “I’m not your worker or baker. I’m your daughter.” Noticing a single tear falling down her cheek, she brushed it off and ran to her room upstairs. A loud bang was heard, startling the children in the room. next scene zooms in onto a fist crashing down on an arm of a chair. “You saw what!?” Master Nave pulled his fist down in anger. “Master Nave, we saw everything,” Scarlet began. “A girl became a Pretty Cure and defeated our Nightmare!” “And who’s fault is that?” Master Nave asked. “W-Well, Master, Sorcier did make the item triggering the girl’s nightmare.” Bandit stammered. “And he obviously didn’t think his plan through.” Voleur added. “And you 3 didn’t stop the girl from transforming?” Sorcier, who was behind them, asked. An argument between those 4 almost started until, “SILENCE!” Once again, Nave slammed his fist down, but this time it created a bigger bang that echoed in the dark room. “It’s everyone’s fault. I shouldn’t of allowed such disgrace continue. Although, I knew this day would come.” His 4 underlings were confused. “What?” Master Nave then stroked his hidden chin. “We need to use this as an advantage.” Opening. The very next day, Momoe and Raine are walking to school. “Uh, are you feeling okay?” Raine asked her friend, who she thought was acting crazy at the moment. “Other than the fact that me and my family currently aren’t in the best terms, I’m telling you, Nono turned into a monster and I changed into a cosplayer. I then fought her, and bam! Some kind of darkness disappeared, along with those weirdos who caused this. Oh, and did I mention the leemar?” Momoe’s ranting made Raine sigh. “Yes, you mention the talking leemar that asking you to be a “Pretty Cure”,” She paused. “What a nice dream you had.” Her magenta haired friend frowned. “It wasn’t a dream, you gotta believe me.” “Oh, I believe you.” Momoe’s face began to form a smile. “I believe that dream of yours was crazy.” The other pouted. “I swear, one day, you will believe me.” “And that ‘one day’ will be in your weird dreams.” Raine quoted. Momoe eventually sighs. “Momoe, hey! It’s me!” Momo stops herself and Raine. “Did you hear that?” Raine was clueless. “Hear what?” The voice that called Momoe’s name previously spoke out again. “Momoe, I’m over here!” The girl who was being called looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from. The mysterious and dark alleyway near the two was Momoe’s only target. “Momoe, are you coming to school” “Go without me.” Momoe answered with her eyes still on the suspicious place. “I have to go see my friend Nono.” “Then I’ll go with you.” Momo shook her head. “No, just go on.” “But-” “No ‘buts’, RaiRai~” She shook her head. Raine sighs, “Just be careful.” Momoe smiles. “I’m always careful~” Eventually, the two separated. One ventured onto school, while the other creeps towards her target where she’ll be investigating. “Nono…?” She called out, but it sounded as if she was whispering. She repeated her action, but with more courage. “Nono?” She stopped and looked down to a familiar book cover. It was wet. ''Isn't this her book? Although the weird event only happened yesterday, wouldn’t it make sense for the bookworm to dry her book? It didn’t even rain yesterday or today. She continued thinking of why this book was here. Then she thought of when those cloaked people and that leemar were in the park. Was it an act? Momoe leaned down to touch the property, but when she lightly tapped it, she knew what all of this was. This is a trap. One blink is all it takes for a person to be catched off-guard. The girl who squinted her eyes felt arms wrapped around her, and she heard clicking sounds, likely from heels against the concrete. “My, my,” A familiar female voice was heard. After squinting her eyes hard, Momoe regained her vision with a few blinks. She looked up to see the girl with red hair. “Don’t you know how to mind your own business?” Momoe continues to tug away from the arms holding her, however, she’s pulled really close to the body behind her. “What’s wrong, baby? Don’t you like me? I want to hold you~” Bandit teased, but he didn’t think his “plan” through. That needy comment got himself a direct hit to an area not so appropriate. Instead of continuing to hold down Momoe, Bandit released her and held onto the sore spot screaming, “AH! T-That hurt you little-” “I’ll take this from here brother.” Voleur came from the shadows, and a dark magic appeared around raiders rouges’ next victim. It stopped Momoe from resisting. “What the-” “You know, you say that a lot. It’s infuriating.” Scarlet interrupted. Bandit was jumping around yelling in agony. “She’s a brat!” Voleur got in front of the girl and moved his hand in front of the girl’s face. “Stop struggling or you’ll strangle yourself.” His spell tightened around her. “This’ll be quick.” Momoe eyes widened. next scene zooms inside the palace previously shown in the last episode. The doors open and the red leemar walks in dragging the returned watch and a disappointed face staying on the red carpet leading towards the King’s throne. Reeve didn’t kneel or look at his holy lord. “Lord Feint, I-... I wasn’t able to convince the Pretty Cure.” Once he spoke out, the leemar received a sigh. Reeve continued, “She transformed, however the human didn’t want anything to do with saving the dreams. I mean, I don’t blame her for choosing a safer route.” “Believe.” The King muttered, gaining the animal’s attention. “Believe?” He asked. “Just believe, my fateful animal friend. That’s what I do.” The King wasn’t looking at his “friend” either, but he too reverted his eyes to the person he was talking to. “I want you to go back to Earth and convince her once more.” Reeve’s eyes began to shake. Although, the red furry animal smiled. “Yes sir.” He nodded. next scene shows Momoe screaming, trying to fight off the darkness being casted on her. “LET ME GO! AH!” She grunted while currently being transformed into a Nightmare. raiders rouges stand together with their hands at her face. They chant, “Fall into the hands of darkness! Clouding the mind and the heart, concealing your eyes from the light!” Momoe’s eyes darken. As the trio put their hands away, they ask in unison “What do you see?” Without stuttering, “Chaos.” She answered. Scarlet smirks, “What do you crave?” It took a while for Momoe to reply. “... Chaos.” “Destruction,” Scarlet corrected. “But same thing. Now, transform!” The small leemar, Reeve, ran towards the area where the dark light shined. When he got that, Momoe was already turned into a monster. It stomped away. “HEY, WAIT!” Reeve ran with his 4 legs. Scarlet looked at the animal and decided to use her magical staff in her other hand. She pointed at Reeve and shot at him. Although she did miss, it wasn’t like she was aiming at him. After the smoke cleared, the trio was long gone, and so was the chaotic monster. “AHHHH!” Raine almost made it to door until she heard the scream. She looked back and saw a mad monster, which looked like a blob. It slithered over to the students and started throwing punches. raiders rouges teleported on top of the school and watched how Monster!Momoe cause disorder. “Everyone! Run inside!” A teacher made gestures, which meant for everyone outside to go into the school. Kids came in, then turned back to see what the monster was going to do next. “Students, this is not the time to look out! Hurry to your homerooms, or the nearest classroom!” The teacher spoke, pushing her students to their classes. Raine’s only thought was where’s Momoe? Hopefully, she’s safe. Reeve ran onto the school property and saw that the monster was about to attack the school. “Momoe-san! Look over here!” It turned back to see Reeve waving the Dream Watch. Scarlet’s eyes widened. “That’s the…” She looked at Monster!Momoe. “Nightmare, get that watch!” The command wasn’t disobeyed. The Nightmare ran to the small animal. It was surprisingly fast. However, Reeve managed to dodge. He pants, “Momoe, why are you attacking this school? They have done nothing to you!” The monster stopped it bashing. Scarlet smirks, “You’re right. Nightmare,” She looked at the giant demon. “Now’s the time to take your anger out on your family.” Reeve’s eyes widened, and with that command, the monster disappeared with raiders rouges in an instant. However, before they vanished, Reeve managed to grab onto Monster!Momoe, and he, too, left the school campus. The group appeared on the street where the Yumekawa’s bakery is located. The leemar lost contact with the monster when teleporting and rolled to the side, not too hurt though. He struggles to get up. The bakery on this block and many other shops were shocked by the sudden creature they saw from their windows. Immediately, everyone went to the back of the room. The monster tore the ceiling of the Yumekawa bakery, and the scared faces of the family made raiders rouges’ smirk. Reeve rushed into the building and went before the Yumekawas, who were trying to slowly creep out of the back door. Momoe’s father was terrified and saddened, “My good work. I paid my college funds for this building!” “We can pay it off!” His wife replied. The leemar yelled. “Run before it kills you!” Daisuke’s eyes widened. “Did that leemar just talk?!” Juri’s and Juna’s eyes lit up. “A talking animal!” They said in unison. The father of 4 had enough. He stood up and stood before the leemar with a broomstick in his hands. “Alright you black blob! Listen up! I don’t know what kind of problem you have with my family, but I’ll let you know something,” He paused. “Never mess with the Yumekawa family!” With those final words, he threw the broomstick at the Nightmare, although it did no damage but make the monster really angry. Scarlet laughs. “You thought throwing a broomstick would defeat a demon?” She continues to laugh like an idiot, except the other two behind her join the laughing. Scarlet stops, “Oh well, your funeral. Momoe, if you may?” The monster got closer. The man’s eyes began to soften. “M-M-Momoe!?” This time, Reeve stepped up again. “Momoe, do you seriously want this? I mean, what has your family done to you?” “Mistreat her. Feel as though she doesn’t belong.” Voleur answered. “Something that you don’t understand, pipsqueak.” Bandit added. Reeve ignored Bandit’s remark. “Okay, sure you feel as though you’re being mistreated, and maybe you are, but don’t you think your family is already sorry?” The monster halted. “Look at their faces, Momoe. Don’t you see the fear?” "Mama... Papa..." The venomous voice has escaped the demon's voice, and you could hear Momoe more clearer. Although, “Yes,” Scarlet started. “Feed on their fear while you tear their dreams away!” Reeve shook his head. “Rather than putting your anger on them, attack me instead.” The family was still surprised that there was a talking animal giving therapy to their monster daughter. Scarlet sighed. “Fine, very well. Attack the red-furred leemar!” She commanded, and the monster was about to squash the small one with it’s fist. Reeve closed his eyes hard, hoping that the pain wouldn’t be so bad. Before doing so, it stops midway. This shocked everyone viewing the event. A “what” escaped all 3 members of the raiders rouges’ mouths. The Yumekawas didn’t know what to say. Reeve first opened one eye, then the other. You could see Momoe struggling to strike the animal, who did nothing wrong but defend her family. “ARGHH!” It cried. It stepped back, and almost fell, until it froze. Suddenly, a light appeared from the head. The dark body became a pure white, just like it did when Nono was losing her monster form. It cried one last time before the darkness left her body. Momoe was shown floating, before dropping down gently. She rubbed her head. “Ugh, what happened.” Reeve smiled, while the 3 who attempted to cause chaos didn’t look so good. Momoe regained her vision. Her first sight was the destroyed bakery. “Oh my god, what happened to-” Realization finally hit. “D-Did I do that?” She pointed. Reeve and her family chuckled. The teenager gets up and runs to her dad, who she soon hugs. “I’m sorry!”He didn’t understand. “W-What?” “I’m sorry for yelling at you! At everyone!” She corrected. The other half of the family hugged the father and daughter. After a few more moments, Scarlet interrupted. “I’m not going back to the ship without having a reason to laugh later. Voleur, Bandit, what do you say we finish these humans? They’re no use to us, anyways.” The two males nodded. Momoe looked back, then at Reeve who was, of course, holding the watch. She knew she had to do this. She needed to protect not only the people she care for, but for everyone. “Go.” That one word answer was meant for her family. “What?” Her two little sisters asked. “Go.” She repeated. “Run before they hurt you guys.” “But honey-” She interrupted her mother. “I’ll be fine.” Her mother was about to speak again, but her husband put his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. She sighed. “If you say so…” Soon, they left. Pretty much everyone on the block left. raiders rouges jumped down onto the street to be on the same level as their opponents. “Hey, leemar guy, give me that watch.” Reeve was shocked. “What?” “The thing in your hand! Or paw, or whatever” He smiled. Without any further hesitation, he handed the watch to the girl. She put it on. The screen began to glow. Everything turns into a hot pink background. Momoe's watch hands start to move, to the point where they overlap at 12. This summons her MagiPen. With it, she draws a heart shape outline and says the activation term. Once she finishes, the heart glows much more brighter to the point where her clothes dissolve, and she's only wearing what looks to be like a cape. She flies and jumps around, followed by a blue circle copying her every move until they meet. Momoe goes through the hoop from above, and slowly her outfit and accessories appears appear; her watch is still there. After that, she continues jumping around, while her hair starts to glow and suddenly changes its color and length; a bright hot pink ponytail. She reaches the ground and poses. The background became what is said to be a dreamland, full of clouds and sweets. “Wielding a strong faith, Cure Believe!” She shouted and then posed. Realization hits. She cringes, “Uh, this feels… weird.” Scarlet laughs, “Cure Believe, eh? Do you believe that you can defeat us?” She taunts. For a moment, the Pretty Cure was expressionless. She then smirked, “Isn’t obvious?” Before Scarlet could do anything, Bandit was the first to attack. He ran towards Believe and was about to kick her, however, the legendary warrior moved to the side just in time. She punched Bandit when he was caught off-guard. The Cure looked over to the other members of raiders rouges, and Voleur was beginning to cast a spell. Cure Believe wasn’t going to allow Voleur to finish, so she started running towards him. Although, Scarlet got in her way, taking the hit herself. Scarlet starts throwing punches as well, and eventually they fight each other. Bandit comes from behind and attempts to hold Believe down, but he ends up getting hit in the same place from earlier. “Yah!” As the male screams, dark magic appears on the ground where Cure Believe stood, however she quickly jumped away and was in front of the broken down bakery. “It’s time to end this.” Scarlet and Bandit struggle going back to Voleur. “You’re right. raiders rouges,” Her partners nod. “We’ve caused enough chaos for today. You won’t be able to protect the next dream we’ll catch!” After she said that, they disappeared. The Pretty Cure didn’t understand what Master Nave’s apprentice was talking about, though she shook it off. She then looked back to the building that was basically destroyed. “How do I fix that?” She asked the leemar who walked towards her. “Hmm, how about you use Heartful Shot?” “Isn’t that offensive?” The warrior ask. Reeve shook his head. “It depends on how you want to use it. Your thoughts immediately go to your heart before you shoot the pink energy ball. Well, that’s what it says in the book.” Believe was confused. “The book? What book-” Reeve interrupted her. “Forget what I just said. Now hurry up and fix this place, we don’t have all day!” “Alright, alright, jeez…” He wasn’t wrong. She pats her chest and "her heart" comes out. The heart shape doesn't last long, as it becomes a pink energy ball for her to throw at the enemy. “Pretty Cure, Heartful Shot!” She shouts and pitches the ball at the building. When it makes contact with the wall in the far back, a giant, transparent heart appears. Slowly, but surely, the broken pieces of the building were recovered and were placed back into their spots. Believe was amazed at what she done, but her smile didn’t last as she collapsed. “Cure Believe!” He shouted. The Pretty Cure transformed back to her normal self. Momoe breathed heavily while trying to show that she was alright with her thumb. “Are you okay?” She breathes, “Yeah… Just tired… Wow, fighting bad guys really takes a lot out of you. Is this what I’m going to experience when I fight them again?” Reeve’s worried face changed into a large smile. “You’re a Pretty Cure!” He said happily. Momoe continued to breathe hard. “Y-Yeah…” She replied with exhaustion. “Isn’t that what I just said?” Reeve chuckles. “No.” He simply answered, receiving a smile from tired Momoe. “I should go find my parents…” scene went black. “What will he do when he hears the news?” Voleur asked. “He’ll probably kick us out, into space.” Bandit suggested “Will you two stop being wimps!?” Scarlet whisper shouted. “Everything will be alright…” “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Sorcier joins in on the conversation. “Master isn’t very happy with what he saw…” ENDING Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts